


Aaron's 28th Birthday

by yorit1



Series: Orit's ED verse [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron's birthday, A surprise trip to Paris and a birthday brunch with his family.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Adam Barton/Victoria Sugden, Cain Dingle/Charity Dingle, Cain Dingle/Moira Dingle, Charity Dingle/moira barton
Series: Orit's ED verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593280
Comments: 17
Kudos: 31





	Aaron's 28th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of Aaron's birthday surprise.  
> In this universe Sara is alive and became a baker and is business partners with Rishi, they run a confectionary shop/ cakery.  
> The way robron met and when they met is different from canon and will be seen in other works in the series with allusions in this fic as well.  
> I also have characters that are not on screen because I do not need to rely on cast to create this world.

Aaron’s 28th birthday

It was midnight on the 5th of January and his mum finally allowed him to head home. She called him a couple of hours ago and asked for help. He walked to the door and saw his husband's handwriting wishing him a happy birthday and that his first gift was upstairs. Aaron ran upstairs and got to their bedroom and was excited to see what awaited him up there.

Their room was transformed to look like a hotel suite in a Parisian hotel. Their window was covered with an image of the Paris skyline including the Eiffel Tower as if they were in Paris and not in Yorkshire. On the table, there were macaroons in different colours laid out to spell happy birthday. And special chocolates that spell out Aaron. Little mugs with real hot chocolate were sitting there. Aaron absolutely loved that his husband was extra when it came to his birthdays. He also thought that a few days away would be nice.

“Bonjour,” Aaron said in the little French he knows, his french always turned on Robert even if it was broken.

"Happy birthday, husband. This is how we will be spending the next few days. You and me in Paris."

"I love it.”

Aaron kissed Robert to thank him and things got heated between them. Aaron was really enjoying his 28th birthday so far.

The next thing Aaron heard was a pair of tiny footsteps, then small knocks on the door, and then two small voices giggling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" Aaron heard his children yell out simultaneously.

The twins then climbed into their daddies bed and got in the middle between them. They had presents in their hands that they were excited to show their dads.

"DADDY DADDY WE MADE THESE PRESIS FOR YOU1"

"HERE is mine DADDY."

"AND CARD"

Aaron received a birthday card where happy birthday was cut up on different coloured paper and glued together. Then Daddy was written below it. Then he got a gift from Annie Grace that was a small pillow that said I love my dada. And the gift from Jacob was a picture frame with a picture of their family of five, with colourful fingerprints all around the frame. Aaron felt all this parental love swell up for his beautiful children, and knew that he was incredibly lucky to have such wonderful children.

“I love you,” Aaron said repeatedly while he gave them hugs and kisses.

“Why don't we put on one of your films and watch it together,” Robert suggested

"Yay!” the twins exclaimed and snuggled in between their dads.

Robert was hoping that that would give his mum and mother in law enough time to prepare the breakfast downstairs. Robert wanted to help but they said that since they were going to Paris for a few days they should spend as much time as possible with the twins before they left.

Robert received a text message that everything was ready downstairs. That was perfect timing as there were about 10 minutes left in the movie. Robert is so happy so far Aaron’s birthday was going exactly as he hoped, and that was what made him happiest he wanted Aaron to have the happiest of birthdays. He hoped that he liked the birthday brunch they prepared for him downstairs.

When the movie ended, Robert turned off the tv. He heard the twins complain.

“Hey we get to have fun birthday brunch with dad and daddy isn't that fun, and see granny Sara and nana Chas,” Robert said to the twins. 

"YAY” the twins let out excited shrieks and excitedly got off the bed. Aaron and Robert followed them and Annie Grace took Robert’s hand and Jacob took Aaron’s so that they could go downstairs.

When Aaron arrived downstairs he saw his mum and her partner, his dad Paddy, his sisters Liv and Eve. He also saw his mother in law, his best friends Adam and Vic and their new baby boy. His uncle and his partners' Charity and Moira, and their young children were there. Debbie and her children came by for a second to say hello and left. Andy was not there. Robert’s best friend and business partner Priya was also there with her daughter Amba. Aaron was happy that it was only immediate family here at his birthday and people that he had spent a lot of time with as he did not like big celebrations where he was the center of attention. It was also a brunch more than a birthday party, so the attention was not focused solely on Aaron. The gifts were also to the side so that Aron did not have to open them during the party.

Aaron next looked at the tables that were set up with the food. He saw an assortment of different types of toasts, his favourite breakfast food. There was the classic toast, cheese toast, beans on toast with an assortment of other breakfast foods such as eggs, sausages, and vegetables, There were also sweeter toasts available such as cinnamon toast and french toast. The side table had the cake and an assortment of Sara’s special cupcakes in many different colours and flavours.

Robert took Aaron’s hand so that they can go sit at the table to begin the brunch. Everyone wished him a happy birthday as they sat down. Aaron loved all the food that was made. He got to enjoy his birthday with his favourite people and eating his favourite foods. It was nice having them all over but it was also in a way that kept within his area of comfort.

After the breakfast was eaten the cake and cupcakes and some chocolates were brought to the table.

“Speech, speech, speech,” everyone called out.

Robert tickled Aaron's side and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy,” the twins cheered.

“Ahm, thanks to everyone for coming. Thanks, mum for making the toast, and Sara thanks for making the cupcakes and cakes. Robert thanks for everything, and Annie Grace and Jacob your beautiful gifts mean everything to me.”

“I did have some help, Robert made the macaroons and helped me with the chocolates that you had last night. The twins made these chocolates that we are having today with my supervision,” Sara said.

Aaron bent down and tickled his children and asked: “Is that right, you helped granny Sara make chocolate?”

"YES, DADDY! WE MADE CHOCOLATE. Here eat okay?” the twins said

Aaron tried some of the chocolate that they gave him.

“Mmm, this is good. You guys are mini granny Sara. Can I have more?”

The kids were ecstatic when they heard that they gave more to daddy Aaron and gave some to daddy Robert.

The candles were set and it was time for Aaron to blow the candles out on the cake. Aaron heard make a wish. In his mind, as he was blowing out the candles he was thinking of how he had everything he ever wished for and things that he never thought he would have. That he was excited that their family would have an additional person in early summer. He was truly thankful for everything he had. When the candles were out, Robert gave him a hug and another kiss on the cheek. 

Aaron spent time talking to his friends while the cake was being eaten. After that friends and family slowly left, after each one wished him a happy birthday. Currently, only his immediate family was here. It allowed them to say a proper goodbye to them before they had to leave for the airport. They also wanted to show him the gifts before they left. Their mum would each stay over a night while they were away. Liv was nervous about being in charge for so long and did not want to be alone with them, especially since she has had two seizures in the last 3 months. This way Aaron and Robert knew that everyone was safe and they could enjoy their holiday.

They were now sitting on the sofa with the twins between Aaron and Robert. They wanted all the cuddles before they left for a few days. They were each sat on one of their dad’s laps.

“Presi, presi, presi.” Annie Grace said excitedly.

Liv was the first one to hand over her gifts. She made a calendar with different family photos that she took, each month had different images of their family. The second gift was a painting that she made of their family of five. Aaron absolutely adored the gift that she made him. He reached over and hugged her tightly.

“I love you,” Aaron told Liv.

“I love you too, and I love that we are all family,” Liv said

When she sat with them on the sofa one of the grandmas took a photo of the family.

Eve was excited to show Aaron the gift she made him. She has a canvas where she wrote Dr. Aaron Sugden-Dingle and a drawing of him at his desk. Aaron loved it.

”This is beautiful, did you make this yourself, ” Aaron asked his 4-year-old sister.

”Mum helped, ” Eve said.

Aaron hugged her tightly and she gave a shriek of delight.

His mum got him a new robe and towels monogrammed with a Dr before his initials. She also put together photos of them through the years and for the photos over the last half a year it said my son the fully trained psychiatrist.

”We also have everything covered while you two enjoy your holiday.”

Paddy got him a new VR set that he really wanted.

”thanks Pads.”

"I uh have to go uh but thanks for today.”

Now that it's just them and their mums and children it's time for them to say bye and head to the airport.

He hugged his children close and said to them ”you will be good for nana Chas and granny Sara?”

"Yes," they said. 

“Good your dad and I will be back in a couple of days. We love you so much.”

"Love you dad love you, daddy," the twins each said as they hugged each of their dads and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

Next, they went over to liv and gave her a hug and told her they will see her in a few days.

“Be good you, and call us if you need anything. I love you,” Aaron said as he hugged Liv.

Next, he hugged Eve and his mum.

“Thanks so much, mum, I’m so lucky to have you.”

Then next came Sara. “Thanks so much for looking after the kids. And the cakes and everything.”

“Anytime love,” she said as she hugged and kissed him.

Robert came over to him and took his hand.

“Ready to go to Paris?”

“Yes.”

Aaron and Robert walked out hand in hand laughing. They sat in the taxi on the way to the airport. Robert gave Aaron a kiss and wished him a 'happy birthday husband.' Aaron and Robert, we’re excited to spend a few days in Paris.


End file.
